


[Podfic] Bucky Barnes' Guide to Ill-Advised Home Renovation

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actually green with jealousy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky is bad at feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hulk!Steve, Jacuzzis, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sam Wilson is not a therapy animal, Steve Rogers is Bad at Feelings, no one breaks their jaw in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Okay,” Barnes said, hiding behind an overturned breakfast bar with a rifle half full of what Tony Stark called ‘rubber bullets, but like, for elephants.’ “So you’re mad.”Sam almost risked exposing his head just to give that the look it deserved, but he decided that if Barnes didn’t know already what a dumbass fuckup he was, Sam wasn’t going to be able to shut his trap with anything less than high dose tranquilizers.Across a bigger open floor plan than they had previously enjoyed at the tower, Steve Rogers lowered his gargantuan green head and roared.





	[Podfic] Bucky Barnes' Guide to Ill-Advised Home Renovation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes' Guide to Ill-Advised Home Renovation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570522) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G-ArnFJnf8zFBlZuERkVl_oJRIH6Raxg/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (25MB) (Length 24:39)

 

>

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aggro as always YOU MAD GENIUS <3
> 
> Music is The Undercover Dream Lovers "Feelin' Left Out" and Scissor Sisters "Isn't It Strange"


End file.
